Cleric of Aramon
Aramon is the god of deceit, the void, death, strife, and ambiguity. His sole purpose is to bring about the total destruction of Derlith by plunging it into a realm of infinite darkness. Aramon's clerics are highly tied to necromantic arts, so they deal with the undead often. General Information * They are able to animate the undead and command them to aid in battle. As a Clerics of Aramon grow stronger and become more skilled, their animations will grow with them as well. * Close ties with the undead give them the ability to enthrall them, which tames undead creatures and charms them for a long period of time. * Due to their bloodthirsty disposition, even some of the most devilish and evil undead creatures will not attack a cleric of Aramon without provocation. * Like the a cleric of Ceris, Aramon grants its higher ranked clerics with the ability to fuse undead with blood if they have been defeated in battle. This is very much like resurrect, but for undead players. * If Aramon clerics lose their alignment, they risk of losing their powers to animate the undead. Armor type: Light (Cloth, Leather) Restrictions: Must sustain alignment for optimal performance. Healing spells on others are penalized by half. Summary of Skills: Animate, Bloodfusion (level 22), Enthrall, Pray, Teach Benefits from Stats Suggested prime requisites are in magenta. * Piety: Main factor that determines how long your animations last. Because you will be heavily relying on them for damage, it is recommended that you distribute more points into this stat. * Intelligence: Clerics are very flexible and do not have to rely on the stun spell like mages do, since they have superb healing abilities. It is up to your play style whether or not you want a casting cleric. * Strength: The main determinant of how hard you hit with your weapon. Whether you do or do not choose to be a caster, it is always rewarding to put points into STR for some extra hitting damage. * Constitution: Not as important, since clerics can heal. Lower CON may result in longer durations of being poisoned, but any cleric may cast cure-poison to remedy this. * Dexterity: As a cleric, healing the damage you take should be the priority. Because they are not considered "stealthy" in any matter, avoiding damage is a lost cause. Not recommended. Playable Races * Suggested = ^ * Natural Infravision = ^ Cambion^, Goblin^, Half-Elf, Half-Giant^, Half-Orc, Human^, Kataran^, Kobold^, Minotaur^, Ogre, Orc^, Tiefling^, Troll^ Training Locations * Levels 1-7 ** Highport: Upstairs in the Caladonian Temple. * Levels 8+ ** Caladon: Inner city Caladon. Key must be purchased from the Caladonian guard captain for 666 gold coins. Inside The Citadel Church of Aramon. Search for red curtain. Tips on Playing Getting to the Right Aura. Unfortunately for Aramon every class starts with a neutral grey aura. Directions to the following mobs can be found in the leveling guide. * Once you can get to level 3, it is best to kill the crabs in Southbeach Park. Note that there are only two types that will get you evil (they have a light blue aura): the Large Green crabs and the Grey crabs. Be sure to target them by color, or , since there are a few different colors that spawn. * Once you are level 5, Woodinville is a good place to go. The Woodinville officials and lilac ladies are both of blue aura. * Level 8+ is when you can probably start doing Highport Dock mobs. Most of the mobs here will keep you evil. * At level 13, you can start trying to kill mobs at Seagull and Mug in Breakwater. Everything here is bluish, and will definitely keep you nice and evil. Don't hesitate to kill anything that isn't blue. More than often, there are many evil mobs that are good sources of experience. The best way to handle this is to set up a rotation: Kill evil mobs until your aura is reddish, return to area with good mobs until your aura is back into the deep bloody red range, rinse and repeat. The Importance of Your Animation. The ability to call forth an undead pet will greatly enhance your combat by using your pets skills and strength to kill. A few tricks of playing with an animation available: * Aramon animations are on a 15 minute cycle. This means that + = 15 minutes. * While it is not required, it is better to animate a pet while you are prayed. Because your piety is heightened during the duration of your praying, it also means your animation will last longer. Which indirectly means less time you will have to wait for your next conjure (see bullet point above). * There are two main combat strategies you can work with. Strategy A works well for mobs that you can kill by yourself, even without a pet. Strategy B works well for stronger mobs that you can only handle with assistance from a pet. ** Strategy A: stagger your pray and animate skills. Pray a few minutes before your animation is ready and proceed to fight without a conjure. By the time your pet can be called forth, you will not have much time left on your pray, but you will still be able to reap the benefits of a long-lasting pet. And when your pet has faded, pray should be available for use again (or even sooner). Rinse and repeat. This way, you will have a pet available when you do not have higher piety, and higher piety for better healing when your pet isn't available to join you in combat ** Strategy B: Many people prefer to wait for an animation before engaging in battle. Pray first, and animate right after you have done so. Kill mobs for the duration of your pet. Use your MP freely by casting, healing yourself, and your pet. When your pet fades, use this downtime to tick up. Roleplaying Players choosing to be Clerics of Aramon need to know one thing: they are the most wretched and evil of beings in all of the world. Under Aramon, clerics live to serve themselves and only themselves. If need be, lie, cheat, deceive, manipulate, force others to do your will, and live in an unsightly way, for the good of Aramon. The history of Aramon is filled with acts of cruelty, degradation, injustice, and overall distaste towards everyone but themselves. Clerics live to defy others, to work selfishly and hurt others for no reason other than to please Aramon, though those raised under the Aramon religion should be accustomed to enjoying bloodcurdling screams of pain. Clerics of Aramon hate clerics of Enoch, and they will go way out of their way to destroy them by any means.